Since You Came Back A Twilight Saga lovestory Se
by HPLover-NE-BDFan
Summary: Seth's imprint returns after five years in Conneticuit, but does she want to talk to him? or does she want her secret kept hidden? So, sorry, I haven't been able to upload. I can't upload at the moment, but when I can, I will! Love you ALL!
1. Arriving

Antoinette's POV

I was back in La Push after so long. The last time had been this close to La Push was the time I had celebrated my graduation from collage and the job offer I had already gotten for a really good job.

That was also the night of many good memories.

I didn't like being back here, but I had been asked to take Dr. Cullen's job when he left, but he would be showing me the ropes beforehand.

Dr. Cullen (Carlise) had been the one who had let me do my internship with him.

He was the one who had helped me get the job I wanted in the first place. I got out of the car and walked up to the house mum had bought for me five weeks ago. She was in Connecticut with Steven who was looking after my kids for me.

The day after I moved to Connecticut I had been so upset about Seth, an old friend of mine had decided to take me to Los Vegas, it was there that I had gotten blind drunk and married a guy.

When we had gone for an annulment the second we had returned to Connecticut, the judge had said that we had to stay married for a year and a half.

It was about nine months later that I had given birth to twins; Selene and Tyson. I had given them a name from my French background. Selene meant moon and Tyson means explosive.

And so far, they had lived up to their names. Selene would moon over anything and everything she could and Tyson would explode in anger every so often.

They were both five and a half and would be starting at school in a couple of weeks.

I opened the door of my house and looked around. Everything was already in the house...i knew that mum had decided, new house, new furniture would be best.

Seth's POV

I was going down to the shops to get away from Leah and Mike. She had finally imprinted and I wasn't happy.

They were all over each other. I had nearly thrown up just watching them. He had proposed the day before yesterday and since then they had become even more lovey dovey then before.

As I walked down to the shops I saw a black BMW driving up the street. It looked like Carlisles. I wondered what he would have been doing up here. Since Jacob had left with Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Renesemee and Jasper, he had hardly made his way to the rez, especially considering he was only allowed here on Jacob's word.

I ran around the back of the shops and took of my shorts before shifting. I chased the car and saw that the car wasn't going towards Sam's place or Billy's place. It was heading towards my place.

I took a peak in though the window to check out the silhouette and saw that it wasn't a male, it was female.

It could always be the person who had just recently bought the house three houses down from mine.

I kept following and waited for the person to get out of the car.

I didn't see the person's face I just saw the back of their hair. I felt a kind of tug...one that I hadn't felt in nearly six years.

They walked into the house slowly as if the female didn't want to be here. I waited until the person was inside before going up to my house and changing back and then getting dressed...even putting a top on so I could go and see the new person.

I walked right up to the door noticing as I did so that there was already food smells coming inside.

I took a deep breath and rung the bell...wondering who this person was.

So guys i want reviews, more tom come. if you think you might be able to help me don't hesitate to suggest, cristism is necessary.

Love HPLover-NE-BD


	2. Old Friends

**Antoinette**'s POV

The bell rung and I looked up from the kitchen bench which had a letter on it. Walked towards the front door and opened up the wooden door. The person I saw there was not the person I had been expecting to see. Not that I had been expecting to see anybody yet.

'Hello Seth.' I said with a slight smile.

He just looked at me, his face showing so much shock.

'Would you like to come in?' He nodded slightly and I moved out of the way for him to walk in.

As he entered the house he followed me into the kitchen, where I folded up the letter and placed it in the top draw.

'How have you been?'

'Good; what are you doing here?' he asked. I knew I had told him that there was an unlikely chance I would ever be coming back to La Push, I just didn't think he would ask the question so soon.

'Carlise has asked me to take his department when he leaves in a couple of weeks.' Seth seemed to be shaking and somebody else knocked on the door.

I opened it and saw Angelina. She nearly dropped the big basket she was holding in her hands.

'Oh, My, God.' She nearly screamed. I smiled slightly and gave her a hug. Angelina had been my best friend in High School. She had been the one who had hooked me up with Seth.

After talking to her for five minutes Seth left and then she decided that she should leave.

It was then that I got the phone call I had been waiting for.

Carlise had told me he would ring me the second he knew I was back in La Push. I ran out of the house; locking the door behind me.

The good thing about the job I was taking. I was I had set hours, so I could spend time with the twins.

Seth's POV

Antoinette was back in La Push.

Why?

She had sworn that she would never set foot back in la Push, she had hated living here. The secluded area, the lack of big name shops.

The unusual weather was another reason she had left as well.

I wondered whether I was as well.

I didn't want to tell Leah about this, she would go off of her nut. She hadn't liked the way that Antoinette had left without giving me a forwarding address.

I watched as she ran out of the house and made her way to the car. She was in a huge hurry...maybe she had work? I made my way to Sam's house and sat down in the kitchen watching Emily clean up the kitchen.

Chandelle was crawling around, trying to follow Emily, but wasn't able to keep up.

'What's up Seth, you seem distant,' I looked at Emily as she sat next to me.'

'Antoinette's back.' Her eyes widened before they were closed. She nodded her head and looked up grateful that Sam was home.

I walked off, ignoring Sam's inquiring questions. Emily would tell him everything later.

I walked over to her house and sat down on the porch. The phone was ringing inside, it echoed around the house.

I looked at her house one more time and turned back to my house. Mum and Charlie were there, getting ready for a party they were attending.

I walked right up to my room and looked around. I was too old to still be living at home with mum, Leah and Charlie...i needed to move out but I needed to find out what was going on with Antoinette first. I wanted to know why else she was here.


	3. Talking About the Past

Antoinette's POV

I sighed deeply. Seth knew I was here.

I jumped as a car honked out the front. I made my way to the front door and smiled as I saw Steven getting out of the car with Selene and Tyson following him. I crouched down as they both bolted towards me.

'Hey kids, foods on the table.' They nodded and raced each other inside. I stood up properly and looked at Steven.

'They missed you so much.' I smiled slightly before giving him a hug.

'Go home Steven Evangeline's probably wondering about you.' Steven smiled before letting go of me.

'I'll miss you.' He said as he wound down his window.

'And I'll miss you.' He pulled out of the driveway and drove off. I looked up and saw Seth looking at me from his driveway.

I walked inside and got us all ready for bed.

I was about to go to sleep when I had the feeling someone was standing at the front door.

I walked downstairs in my dressing gown and opened the door…coming face to face with Seth.

Seth's POV

I had been walking up and down the street for the last half hour. I finally managed to get myself to her front door when all the lights in the house were off.

The front door opened and I saw Antoinette looking pissed off.

'Come in.' I walked into the hallway and looked at her. 'Yes I have to kids, they are both five years old, and do I know whose they are…no, I came back because Carlisle offered me his old job.'

I looked at her in shock, how had she known what I was going to ask her?

'How did you know?' Antoinette looked at me and I nodded slightly.

'Any other questions?'

'Yes, how do you not know who the kids belong to?' Antoinette looked thoughtful for a few seconds.

'because basically it was you on the night I left, and then I went to Connecticut. My friend there took me to Los Vegas that night, and the next morning I am waking up with a hangover to win all hangovers and a wedding ring on my finger. Nine months later my kids were born.' I looked at her as we entered the kitchen.

Antoinette looked close to tears…and I couldn't blame her.

I felt like crying myself.

I would do anything to make those kids mine.

I sunk onto a seat as Antoinette fiddeled with the stuff on the bench.


	4. The Truth Comes Out

Antoinette's POV

I watched as he sat down and wished I had never opened the door.

I had actually been lying. I did know who the father was...the only way I knew that was because when I wasn't sure while pregnant I had asked for a blood test.

When the sample had come up negative against Steven's I had immediately known Seth was the father.

I looked down at his stomach and was very glad to see he still had his muscles. I heard a bump upstairs and looked up.

I immediately heard crying and walked upstairs. I heard Seth following me, but did nothing about it. If he wanted to see what was going on, that was fine with me.

I walked into Selene's room and saw that she was on the floor holding her head. I knelt next to her and saw that there was some blood on her head.

I looked at what she could have possible hit her head on and saw there was some broken glass on the bed. I picked it up and noticed it was a mirror.

I looked for the torch that I knew she had and finally found it. I shone the light on her head; making sure all her hair was out of the way.

She would most probably need stitches; I looked up at Seth who was looking a little pale.

'Can you look after Tyson?' I asked. He simply shook his head.

'I'm going with you.' I nodded and looked at my watch.

'Can you wake up Tyson then and get him in his dressing gown. I want him kept warm.' He nodded and left the room. I pressed Selene's least favourite handkerchief to the back of her head and got her into her own dressing gown.

I gave Seth my keys so he could lock the door and unlock the car, he was going to prove himself tonight, and I'd decided if I would tell him the truth.

Seth's POV

I unlocked the car and got Tyson in. Antoinette got into the passenger side with Selene and I drove them all down to the hospital. While Antoinette got her in the emergency room I smelt a vampire near by.

'Hello Seth?' I looked up and smiled at Edward.

'What are you doing here Edward, I thought you left for Alaska last week?' he shrugged and looked after the retreating figure which belonged to Antoinette.

'She does know by the way, and now, I do too,' I looked at Edward. 'You're the father of her children. She knew all along. So when are you going to tell her?'

'Tell her what?' I huffed as I looked out of the other window.

'That you imprinted. She is very nice, someone I can see you with. Oh yeah, Jake and Nessie will be up at the rez tomorrow as will Bella, tell Sam. They're going up because of Charlie and your mother.' I raised my eyebrows and he left. I picked up Tyson and walked inside.

Antoinette was fast. She already had a different doctor looking at the cut on her head. They were both talking about stitches. Five seconds later Antoinette was walking away from the doctor and towards me.

'Dr. Gibbons will stitch her up and we shall be out of here in about half an hour.' I nodded and looked at her sitting on the seat. I looked at Tyson and saw that he was really asleep.

'Look Annie, i want you to know the truth about me, and if I don't tell you now I don't think I ever will.' I took a deep breath before starting. 'I'm a shifter; I change at the drop of a hat.' I wasn't going to tell her everything yet.

'And...I...love you.' She looked up at me and breathed out, before closing her eyes. As she chewed on her lower lip, I moved Tyson around so he might be comfier.


	5. Even More Truth

Antoinette's POV

I was shocked and a little annoyed.

Why couldn't he have told me that before I had left? I'd known he'd liked me, and that night before I left had definitely proved it, but he had never said he loved me.

If he had, I would have taken him with me.

I looked up as Dr. Gibbons walked towards me. I hadn't realised so much time had gone by.

'I would like to keep her in during the night. If one of you would like to stay with her tonight, I believe that should be fine.'

I bit my lip and looked at Seth.

'Why can she not come home Walter, I know every procedure for everything.' He looked at me and sighed.

'I believe you could take her if you really wanted to. Just make sure she has some painkillers tomorrow and that she takes it easier for the next three weeks.' I nodded and went into the room where Selene was.

She was out of it. I looked at Seth who had followed me and rubbed my forehead. I picked up Selene as she was still light for her weight. As I took her to the car Seth asked a question.

'Would you like me to stay the night? We can take it in turns to watch her.' I sighed. I did want him to stay tonight, though so I would have company when I couldn't sleep well. Not so we could take it in turns.

I was still awake at seven o'clock in the morning and saw that Seth was as well.

We hadn't talked since he'd asked to stay but I had liked it like that.

'Do you love me Antoinette?' he asked all of a sudden. I jumped and nodded my head.

'There was no way I was going to stop loving you Seth.' I got up and walked into the kitchen to pour myself some coffee.

'Annie, I have something else to say.'

Seth's POV

She looked up at me and waited.

'There is something else about shifters you should probably know. You see, as...' I started, but it didn't seem like the right way to tell her.

'You know how Sam and Emily...' I tried again. She waited patiently as I tried to get all my words to work.

'Shifters have the ability to imprint on their soul mate...you Antoinette, are my soul mate.' She looked at me and smiled.

'What can you shift into?' that was her only question?

'A wolf.' She laughed lightly. 'So you imprinted on me?' I nodded and she looked away.

'What exactly does it entail?' she asked. I walked over to her and lifted her chin up.

'I cannot leave you for a long amount of time without being in pain I will never be able to hurt you. I will always be here for you.' She looked at me before we heard Tyson getting up.

She immediately moved to the fridge and grabbed some bacon out of the fridge. She started frying it up and then made her way to Selene who was sleeping on the couch.

After waking Selene up she came back into the kitchen and grabbed some hash browns out of the freezer.

Twenty minutes later a big breakfast was on the table. She had cooked for everybody. It was then that my phone went off.

I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Leah.

'Hello?' I so didn't want to talk to her at this moment.

'Seth, where are you? Jacob is here and he needs to talk to you. Are you able to come over?' I looked at Antoinette who was cleaning up the kitchen.

'Sure, wait a sec.'

'Annie, I'll be back.' She nodded.


	6. Jake and Nessie visit

Antoinette's POV

Seth left and I looked at the kids. I was glad that it was a Saturday. I didn't have to go into work at all today.

'Mummy, where is Uncle Steven?' I looked at Tyson and smiled.

'He went home; he had some things to do.' Tyson nodded.

'Mummy, I had a weird dream about going to the hospital last night.'

'That would be because we did.' I said as Selene handed me her plate.

I followed Selene upstairs and got her dressed and did her hair. I made sure that she wasn't hurt by the brush when I did her hair.

After that I gave her half a pain killer and went to help Tyson.

Twenty minutes later I got them all in the car and drove down to the shops.

I did the groceries and then grabbed something for the kids to eat.

I made my back to the house and sat the kids down to watch a movie when somebody knocked on the door.

I walked over and opened the door and saw that Seth was standing there looking overjoyed. I saw Jacob Black standing behind him and a girl behind Jacob.

I smiled and let them in.

Jacob gave me a slight hug and kissed the other girl on the cheek.

Jacob and Seth at around the bench in the kitchen, and the girl who was apparently with Jacob stood behind him.

I offered them all a coffee, Seth and Jacob agreed.

'So Antoinette, how have you been since I last saw you?' I smiled as Jacob sipped from his coffee.

'Good, what about you Jacob?'

'Good, Let me introduce you to my imprint and the love of my life, Renesemee Cullen.' I smiled at her and shook her hand.

'Nice to meet you.' She smiled and looked around as Tyson ran into the room.

Seth's POV

Tyson ran into the kitchen.

'Mum can I please put on a video game?' Antoinette looked at him and nodded.

Nessie followed him into the lounge room and watched as he played with Selene.

'Antoinette, Seth told you about his ability this morning and I wanted to know what you think about it.' She looked at Jake and raised her eyebrows.

'I'm fine with it all. And honestly I don't mind.' Jacob raised his eyebrows and looked at me sideways. I shrugged and looked over my shoulder as Nessie laughed over something.

'Selene, come here.' Annie suddenly said, making me jump.

She went into the medical cabinet and grabbed half of a pain killer.

Selene walked over to Antoinette and held up her hands so she could be picked up.

After being placed on the bench Selene bent her neck so Antoinette could check her cut. After frowning a little bit, she handed her the tablet and a cup of water.

'Are you feeling tired honey?' Antoinette asked and Selene nodded. 'Go to the bathroom and I will be right up.' Selene nodded again and went upstairs.

'Is there anything else Jacob? I have a sick daughter and I have housework to do.' She said.

'I would like to invite you to the bonfire next weekend.' She and I nodded and Jacob and Renesemee left.

I started putting the groceries away for Antoinette while she put Selene to sleep.

I finished putting the groceries away and walked into the lounge room and watched Tyson playing on the X-box.

'So do you like like mummy?' Tyson asked when he noticed me in the room.

'Yes.' I said, Tyson nodded and continued on with his game.


	7. The punch

Antoinette's POV

After putting Selene to sleep I started on dinner.

Seth walked into the kitchen and leant against the fridge.

'I want to be their father Antoinette.' I looked at Seth and shook my head.

'They have to like you first.' I said. He simply shrugged and looked at his watch.

'Would you like me to stay the night again?' I nodded.

'You can move in if you want. It will make it easier for the kids to see you and get to know you.' He nodded and looked at the front door.

'Shall I go now? Or would you rather some help.'

'If you go now, you can take Tyson to meet Leah.' He nodded and walked into the lounge room.

Five minutes later he had gone and the only other person in the house was Selene. I walked over to the phone and rung my mother.

I had to tell her everything.

She wouldn't answer so I quite trying to ring her.

I couldn't believe that I still loved Seth and that he still loved me. I finished cooking dinner and set the table.

Just as I placed the last fork on the table Leah walked through the door without even knocking.

'Hello Leah.' I said coldly. We had never been friends...even when I was dating Seth.

'Antoinette, would you mind explaining how you're going to break my little brother's heart this time. I want a heads up so I can be there for him when it happens.'

'The only way I could break his heart now, is by dying. I don't plan on leaving Leah, and if I did I bet your brother would come with me.' Leah looked shocked but nodded her head all the same.

Seth's POV

Tyson followed me around the house picking up stuff when I asked him too and holding my bag that I used for other stuff.

I had everything with me. I was a little worried about Leah, the second she had seen Tyson she had left the house and gone over to Antoinette's I wondered how she was going.

Tyson and I made our way back down the street and walked inside the house.

Leah and Antoinette were opposite each other. One looking strong the other weak. Leah was smirking as she looked at Antoinette who was doubled over slightly in pain.

I walked over to Antoinette and put my bags down.

'Are you okay?' she nodded and looked at Leah. Her eyes narrowing down.

I knew this stare. This stare had even scared Sam quite a few times. This stare was even better then Emily's.

'Leave now Leah, I don't want you anywhere my kids or Antoinette again until you can learn how to be nice.'

She turned and stared at me before storming out of the house.

I pulled Antoinette closer to me as she looked like she was about to cry.

I took a step back as she pulled her hand away from her stomach. She turned around and lifted her top slightly. I saw her wince and then put her top back down.

She walked over to the stove and took the pan off so she could dish up. I sighed and stopped her. She looked at me and nodded. I lifted her top up slightly and looked at her tummy.

It was bruised.

I felt myself shaking and Antoinette looked scared. I bent my head and lifted her chin. She looked at me and I leant my head down. She lifted hers even more

I kissed her and took the pan from her hands.


	8. The unexpected visitor

Antoinette's POV

That kiss was the best thing that had happened to me all day. When he pulled away I opened my eyes and took the pan back from him.

When I finished dishing up I called Tyson over and went upstairs to wake Selene up. She needed to eat before she went back to sleep.

She walked downstairs and sat down at the table waiting for me to bring her some water.

When we had all finished eating I took Selene back upstairs and she fell asleep right away.

The second I walked back downstairs I heard the phone going off.

Seth answered it for me and looked confused. I took the phone from him and put it to my ear.

'Hello?'

'Antoinette, can you please be here in an hour. Dr Cartwright has just been called his wife went into labour. He has a surgery in an hour and a half. You're needed.' I sighed and said I would be right down.

I quickly ran upstairs and had a shower. Set looked at me the second I walked downstairs again as I picked at my top.

'Antoinette? Would you like to out on a date one day?' I nodded and pointed at the Calender.

'Pick any date that you would like just as long as I don't have work on that day, and you can find somebody to look after the kids.' He nodded and gave me a kiss.

I walked into the lounge room and looked at Tyson still playing on the X-Box.

'Tyson, no more games, I want you to write a letter to your grandmother until you need to go to bed. Seth knows what time you need to go to bed, and if you don't listen to him you will be banned from your computer games for two weeks.' He looked at me and nodded.

I kissed Seth and left.

Seth's POV

When Tyson went to bed after writing his letter to Paige, I took the Calender off of the wall and looked through it.

I had one down every Saturday until the eighteenth day of autumn where she was working.

I chose the nights so that way she could have the kids in bed and she wouldn't be worried about them.

The phone went off and I jumped.

'Hello?'

'Hi, can you get Aunt Antoinette for me please.'

'I'm sorry, she's not here at the moment, can I get your name and a message so I can pass it along?'

'Do you know where she is?' I sighed and closed my eyes.

'She's at the hospital.'

'Cool bye.'

The person hung up on me and I put the phone down. I placed the calendar back on the wall and waked upstairs. And lay on the bed in the spare room.

The last thing I remember is falling asleep thinking about what I was going to do on the eighteenth of September.

The twins needed someone to look after them on the eighteenth and really every other time that we went out.

I woke up four hours later to Antoinette speaking to somebody downstairs.

I walked down to see what was going on.

Antoinette was in the process of pulling out the sofa bed in the study. I leant against the door.

'What's going on Antoinette?' I asked. She looked at me and smiled slightly. Before looking behind me.

'My niece has run away...she will stay for tonight...tomorrow when I get back from work, both she and I will talk to her mother.' I nodded and looked behind me. There was a girl staring at me in awe.


	9. My biggest fear

Antoinette's POV

'Lisa, you are to go and get your bag and get into bed right now.' She nodded at me sheepishly and winked at Seth before turning around and walking into the lounge room.

I scowled after her before looking at Seth who was looking a little shocked. I laughed slightly before yawning.

'How was Tyson?' He laughed slightly.

'Good, he went to bed when I said so; he finished his letter to your mother, he fell asleep the second his head touched the pillow.' I laughed and walked over to him.

'Thank you.' He shrugged and leant his head down. I knew what he wanted but I wasn't going to kiss him with Lisa in the other room.

I looked away seeing Lisa standing right there glaring at me. I smirked and walked back so she could walk into the room.

'Lisa I want you in bed and asleep in five minutes...if you come into the kitchen tomorrow morning looking like you haven't slept...i will tell your mother the real reason you have run away and you will be sent to military school.' She glared at me and walked over to the bed.

I walked out of the room with Seth following me. I made my way to Selene's room and moved her head to the side so I could check her stitches.

I turned around and Seth was right behind me.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me away from the room. Knowing I was wanting to stay in the room the whole night.

'Antoinette. What is it that you want most in the world?' I looked at him.

'I already have everything that I want; there is nothing else I could want.' He nodded and started walking to my room.

We stopped walking the second he had closed my door. I leaned closer as he bent his head down.

Seth's POV

I was about to kiss her when I heard a howl off in the distant. I looked up and then back at Antoinette, who seemed to know what I needed to do.

She had looked away and didn't seem to be paying any attention to me anymore.

'I love you Antoinette, I always will.' She looked at me and smiled.

'I love you too Seth.' I leaned down and kissed her

'I'll be back as soon as I can.' She nodded and walked towards her bed pulling her top up as she did so.

She didn't turn back to look at me before I left the room.

I walked downstairs and walked out of the door. I stripped the second I was outside and behind a bunch of trees.

_Seth, where have you been? I've been looking all over for you._

I thought about everything that had been happening in the last few days and Sam's head was full of comprehension.

_Just as long as you tell me next time...your mum has been worried about you_. I shrugged mentally and Embry laughed. I growled at him and Sam told him to shut up.

I was still part of Jacob's pack, but Jake had promised Sam that I could rejoin his pack while he was gone. I had no problem with that.

I ran to where everybody else was seated and fell in right next to Jared.

_Okay. Everybody. The Cullen's have left but they have family coming and taking their place. We have met most of them, and as they are good friends of Seth's he will be showing them around._

I nodded and everybody else laughed. They all found it funny how I had no problem with our biggest enemy.

But they had no idea what my biggest fear was...And that was the mother of my children.


	10. Yesterday's Bruise

Antoinette's POV

I walked downstairs in the morning, still in pain from the punch that Leah had given me yesterday.

I was still bruised from it, but because of the ice it was nowhere near as bad as it would have been.

I walked down to the kitchen and saw Seth and Lisa sitting at the table opposite each other.

I watched them as they played Go Fish.

It was very comical. Selene was the next to walk down and she immediately walked over to me and gave me a huge hug, pressing her head into my belly.

I gasped silently but Seth's face turned to me and immediately looked concerned.

I sat her up on the bench and looked at her scar.

'We'll go to the hospital later on today and have you checked out.' She nodded and I looked away. She jumped off of the bench and walked upstairs.

I made my way to the phone. And rung my sister Ella.

'Hello?' she asked sounding groggy.

'Ella, I got a surprise visit from Lisa last night, I think she needs to speak to you.' I said before handing Lisa the phone.

'Mum, I need to tell you something.' She paused and looked at Seth who threw his cards on the table and walked out through the door.

'Mum...I'm pregnant. The night that you came home and I was in tears, and I said it was because of a boyfriend breaking up with me, it was really because Jonathan, your boyfriend raped me.' Lisa was close to tears, so I walked over to her and held out my arms.

She walked closer and hugged me.

'Mum, I want to stay with Aunt Antoinette if I can. And if that is alright with you.' I was handed the phone five seconds later and she walked

'Hey Lisa, I have no problem with her staying here, she will go to school here.'

Seth's POV

I didn't like Antoinette's niece, she was not sly about telling people what she wanted.

She wanted me and that was all she wanted.

I walked over to mum's place and walked in through the door. Mum and Charlie were sitting at the table pouring over pamphlets.

'Hey Seth, I was looking for you.' I looked at Charlie who was looking a little nervous. I raised my eyebrows and sat down at the head of the table.

'I want to know if I have permission for marrying your mother.' I looked at him for a second before looking at my mum.

'Sure thing Charlie. Mum, I've moved in with Antoinette.' Mum dropped her pamphlet and looked at me shocked.

'Antoinette?' I nodded. 'What's she doing back here?' I smiled slightly before answering her. 'She got a job position at the hospital...she was asked for specifically. Can you come over tonight; I need to tell you some more stuff.' Mum nodded and I left, before clapping Charlie on the back.

I walked back inside my and Antoinette's place and looked around for everybody. Lisa was sitting on the couch with tears in her eyes.

She looked at me as I sat down. Her eyes immediately clearing up.

'So what is it about my aunt? I mean you can' be older than twenty.' I looked at her before answering.

'I'm twenty six.' She looked shocked and backed off instantly.

'So are you like my uncle or something?' I looked away slightly and shrugged.

'Seth, I'm going to the hospital. Can you come?' I nodded and followed Antoinette out of the house with Selene.

We made our way to the hospital and walked straight to the kids' area.


	11. Paul

Antoinette's POV

The second I walked into the hospital I looked at my watch.

I wanted to go back to bed, but I knew that I couldn't. As I walked through the hospital Samantha walked over to me.

'Oh thank god your here, Dr. Delouse. I asked for somebody to be in surgery as Dr. Cartwright hasn't arrived yet. I just didn't think they would ask you.' I looked at her and then at Selene.

'Sorry Samantha, I'm not here to work, my daughter hurt her head the other day...and I'm here to have her checked out.' Samantha nodded and looked a little disappointed.

I walked off and waited for Dr. Gibbon's.

I didn't have to wait that long. The good thing was that I didn't have to wait for that long.

After walking out of his office I made my way to the car with Selene and Seth following me.

I went home and we all went inside so we could get ready for the beach.

Tyson was incredible excited about going down to the beach. He hadn't been there since last Christmas when we had gone down to California.

I simply changed into a pair of shorts and a jacket. Everybody else just got into their swimming costumes. We made our way to the beach and parked. Everybody by Seth and I scrambled down to the sand.

Seth and I walked slowly down. He looked at me every so often and would frown.

'Why didn't you turn the job down if you didn't like the area?' he asked suddenly. I knew I would have to think before I answered.

'Because, I realised, while in Connecticut that I actually like La Push. Its home to me, I feel safe while I'm here.' I liked what I said and Seth did to.

'Why else did you leave?'

Seth's POV

Her face froze at exactly the same time as her body.

'Because I didn't know if you would want what I wanted.' She looked away and started walking again.

'Seth. How did you know that Selene and Tyson are yours?' I winced at my slip of the tongue the other day.

'You know I'm a shifter...well there are people I knew that are vampires...they're good and all, but one of them can read minds.

'The night Selene hurt her head, he was at the hospital and he told me because you were thinking it.' She looked amused.

'If you're talking about Edward, I told him when I was pregnant...well actually I told Carlisle, but Edward would have found out later on.' I was shocked. She knew about the Cullen's?

We both finished walking to the beach and put the towels by the rocks we sat on.

I saw Paul in the distance with Jazmyn. He saw me and walked over.

'Antoinette, I can't believe that you here.' She looked at him shocked.

'My god Paul?' he nodded.

'You look well Antoinette.' She smiled before actually looking at him.

'And you look so young...especially for somebody that's thirty.' Paul laughed and called Jazmyn over. I frowned at that, if she said the same about Paul...it was the same thing with me...and her niece had said basically the same thing the other earlier on today.

Paul walked off and I looked at Antoinette just as I got a text.

What time do you want me night?

'Antoinette is it alright if my mother comes over and meets the kids?' she nodded slightly and shivered. I wrapped my arm around her as I text mum back.

Twenty minutes we went back home and got dinner ready.


	12. She called me Daddy'

Antoinette's POV

Seth had invited his mother over for dinner. I was wondering how that was going to go. She had adored me when I had first begun going out with Seth, but I no longer knew if it was going to be the same now.

I cooked something along with Seth, who helped me. Half an hour before his mum was meant to arrive, Lisa got a craving for something I didn't have in the house so Seth went out to get it as well as some dessert.

Dinner was going to be served at seven tonight, which meant the second dinner was over Selene and Tyson were going to be going to bed.

Seth walked into the house with Sue. She walked into the kitchen straight away and Seth made sure everyone stayed away.

'Are you going to hurt my son?' she asked. I shook my head and she smiled. 'So you made me a grandmother?' I nodded and she smiled again. 'I better have privileges with them.' She stated. I grinned and looked at Seth.

'Of course Sue.' She smiled and helped me dish up dinner.

Fifteen minutes later everyone was sitting down to a nice dinner. Tyson and Selene were perfectly behaved, neither of them, actually ate how they usually did.

I was very glad that they had behaved so well. After dinner I washed up all the dishes with Sue.

'Thank you Sue.' She smiled and gave me a hug.

'It was what you asked for, it was very hard though.' I laughed slightly and finished putting the dishes away.

'What was hard?' both of us turned around and saw Seth standing in the doorway.

'Helping Antoinette with the dishes...but not doing all them of them was hard.' Seth took it and smiled.

Seth's POV

Mum made a lame excuse about what Antoinette had been thanking her for.

I pretend that I believed it, though mum seemed to know that I didn't

'Mum I was wondering if I would be able to talk to you.' she nodded and followed me outside.

'What is it hon.' I looked at her and laughed slightly.

'I want to stop shifting, I want to grow old.' Mum laughed at that and smiled.

'I'm glad. I've always wanted you to find somebody that would make you so happy that you would want to stop.' She hugged me and looked to the side.

'Don't tell anyone yet please?' she nodded and turned around and walked back into the house.

'See you kids.' I heard mum say before she said goodbye to Antoinette and left.

I walked inside and up to the spare room.

Selene followed me and smiled.

'Daddy, can you read me a story?' I turned around and looked shocked. Before deciding that I would read her a story.

After reading her the story, Selene fell asleep on her stomach and I left the room.

I walked downstairs and saw Antoinette lying on the couch watching collage football.

If I remembered correctly, she only did this when she was really tired.

I walked over to her and sat down right by her head. She moved up a smidge so she could rest her head on my lap.

'Selene called me Daddy.' I told her...she smiled and closed her eyes.

Two hours later I carried her up to her room and put her on her bed...covering her up.

I shut her door and walked to the spare room.

I fell asleep thinking about how I was going to tell Sam.


	13. Talia

Antoinette's POV

I woke up at seven o'clock and realised that I was in my bedroom, on my bed.

I got out of my bed and had a shower... I only had a couple of minutes before Selene and Tyson got up.

Before I walked downstairs I did my hair and put on my shoes.

I smelt the bacon cooking already as I walked downstairs. Selene ran from her room already dressed, ready for the day.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Seth cooking breakfast with a frown on his face. Lisa was in the downstairs bathroom throwing up and Tyson was shooting questions down the phone.

I took the phone from him five seconds later and found out it was mum on the phone.

'What is it honey...i got like eight different calls from you the other day, what was so important you had to tell me?' I sighed.

'Call me back in fifteen minutes mum.'

'Okay darling. Talk to you then' I smile before hanging up the phone.

I took my plate from Seth and smiled as he kissed me on the cheek.

Selene gave Seth a hug and took her plastic plate from him. I smiled as Seth sat down at the table and ate his half of the breakfast.

Most of what he had cooked he was eating. Lisa walked in from the bathroom, looking a little shaky. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

Two hours later I was ready to leave for work. Seth was going to work and Lisa was looking after both Selene and Tyson.

I got into work and put on my white coat before walking out of my office.

Immediately I was handed some x-rays and a patient information folder. I looked at the folder and handed it back the nurse after signing it.

I put it up against the light and looked at them.

Seth's POV

Antoinette had left in a hurry this morning. Selene had called me daddy again and Tyson had called me Dad.

I was already in love with them.

I got into work and saw Paul talking to somebody. He called me over and pointed at the person standing right in front of us.

I looked at Talia. I hadn't seen her since the day Antoinette had slapped her in senior year.

I raised my eyebrows in greeting and turned back around so I could get on with my job.

'How are you Seth, I heard you finally moved out of your mamma's house.' I turned to glare at her.

'Good thanks Talia...tell me how long it has been since you last showed your ugly face in La Push, since that slap.' She tried to death glare me and failed. I looked at the time.

'Paul, boss is coming in to inspect us all in ten minutes.' He nodded and waved goodbye.

I went back to my station and started on my work.

For the work that I did, I made a huge amount of money.

Four hours later Sam walked in and talked to Paul. Before he walked over to me I looked at my computer screen and realised that I had an appointment to be at in a couple of hours. He had started making his way over to me when I got up and grabbed my folder.

I had a house to look at. The owners wanted some construction done.

'Seth, I wanted to talk to you.'I looked at Sam.

'I would love to chat, but I have a few things to sort out.' He nodded and walked away.

I made way to my car and drove to my clients' house.

I had a lot of work to do on their house, in the next two weeks.


	14. What do you think of Seth'

Antoinette's POV

I was really glad that Seth and the kids were getting long fine. They looked up to him and felt safe with him. I would know if they didn't.

They didn't feel safe with Mary-Jane or Bruce, who had worked with me in Connecticut.

I don't know why they did with Seth, but I was glad that they did. I looked at my watch and noticed that it was nearly time for Selene and Tyson to be in bed.

I nodded at Seth who looked at his watch and nodded too. We all got up and got into the car too go home.

The second we arrived I saw Sam sitting on the porch and was shocked. I looked at Seth who groaned and looked away from Sam.

I followed Lisa inside watching as the kids ran up into the house to their rooms. Just before I closed the door so Sam and Seth could talk privately, I looked at the sky and noticed that a storm was approaching.

The kids were going to run into my room later on. Walked straight up to my room and noticed that Lisa was looking a little depressed.

'Lisa, I want you do something that will take your mind off of being pregnant, I would like you to consider going back to school. You have four more months left, and then you can start applying for collages in the local area.' She nodded and then looked at me.

'Will you be the god-mother?' I nodded and walked up to my room and got ready for bed.

There was a crack of lightning and I heard both Selene and Tyson fighting their way to my bedroom. I smiled as they found their way into my room.

'Hello, climb into bed.' I said the second they appeared. The climbed in and hugged me tightly.

'What do you think of Seth?' I asked.

Seth's POV

I sat down next to Sam who was sitting down on the porch seat looking at the stars.

'What do you want Sam?' he looked at me and smiled before turning his head and looking away.

'I told you I wanted to talk to you later on. I have been talking to Paul, and the other day when he met you on the beach, he noticed you are getting on fine with you the two kids Antoinette has with her.' I snorted.

'They are mine Sam.' He nodded and looked at me.

'I didn't know that, when you thought about her the other day, it never came up. I wanted to speak about the fact you haven't been showing up to half of your patrols.' I looked at the front door and sighed.

'I've missed five years already sam, I don't want to miss anymore time with them.' He nodded and looked at his watch.

'I'll call a meeting with them pack tomorrow morning, I will give you midnight shifts. I'll rearrange everything.' I nodded and he left.

I entered the house when the crack of lightning went off and immediately I heard two sets of feet running.

I heard Antoinette say 'Hello, climb into bed.' It was quiet for a few seconds before Antoinette asked.

'What do you think of Seth?' I held my breath and waited for their reponses.

'I like him...can he stay.' I heard Selene ask, Antoinette laughed and then Tyson said something.

'I like him as well. How do you know him?'

'We were good friends in highschool; go to sleep you two, you have a big day in front of you.' I heard no response but gathered they went to sleep.

'Seth I know you can hear me, come.'


	15. France and the Grim Reaper

Antoinette's POV

I heard Seth climbing the steps the second I asked him to.

He walked into my bedroom just as I was trying to get out of my bed.

Tyson and Selene wouldn't mind if the woke up the next morning without me there, just as long as they were in my bed.

He helped me get out of my bed and smiled when I straightened my top up.

'Seth, why don't we give Lisa the spare room, the bed will be a lot more comfortable for her.' he nodded.

'I'll grab my stuff and move everything down to the study.' I laughed at him and he looked confused.

'Silly, you can share with me.' He looked at me calmly though he was a little worried.

'What will the kids thinks.' I shrugged and he grinned. I looked at my bed and sighed.

'But I think we will tell her tomorrow.' He laughed and wrapped his arm around my waist.

'I love you so much.' He smiled down at me and moved his mouth closer. There was a knock on the door downstairs and he groaned as he looked at the time.

I walked downstairs and opened the door. And came face to face with Talia.

'Hello Antoinette.' My face froze as I looked at her.

'Talia.' She smiled and I forced one back in return.

'You look tired Antoinette, it must be because you work yourself to the bone and haven't paid attention to your needs.'

'Gee Talia, burned through hell lately.' She scowled at me and I smirked.

'No I just came back from France actually, '

'yeah I heard about that...they were so happy the Grim Reaper left them all to live in peace' she scowled at me again and I laughed internally.

I was going to have some fun.

Seth's POV

I made my way downstairs just as Antoinette said something about France living in peace.

I walked into the hallway and saw Tiara standing outside looking angry as Antoinette looked relaxed.

'Hey Tiara, nice to see you again.' She turned to glare at me.

'Why are you here Tiara?' Antoinette asked. Tiara smiled before she answered.

'I just wanted to say hello.'

'Well you've said hello and now you can say goodbye.' Antoinette slammed the door and walked back upstairs.

I followed her and wrapped my arms around her waist as she stood in the doorway of her room watching the twins sleep.

'Come on Antoinette, you look tired.' She nodded and I smiled. Pulling her into the spare room. She lay down on the bed and closed her eyes.

'Do you remember when I slapped her?' I nodded to myself knowing she was already asleep.

I lay next to her and fell asleep myself.

My alarm went off and I got out of bed and walked downstairs. Sam was already outside waiting for me.

'every midnight shift is yours, the only other person who will be doing it with you will be Leah.' I nodded and he left. I immediately shifted and ran the way that I was supposed to.

I came face to face with Leah. She snarled at me and I smirked. She was jealous. Just about everyone in the pack was either expecting or already had a baby. I had twins and she wasn't able to have children.

'I'm an aunty?' I nod and quickly close of all areas of my train of thought.

She was ecstatic that she was an aunt. I was glad.

'Does this mean you like Antoinette?'

She nodded and I was happy.


	16. Its all your fault

Antoinette's POV

I woke up in the morning to an empty bed. I sighed slightly sad that he wasn't here yet slightly happy that he wasn't.

I walked downstairs and walked into the kitchen, five minutes before the twins woke up.

I smiled as they walked into the room and sat down at the table. I handed them their breakfast as Seth bounded into the room. I didn't look at him as I got my breakfast ready.

Ten minutes later they had finished eating their food. I looked at them over my phone and smiled.

'Go get dressed.' They nodded and ran upstairs. Seth walked over to me as I started putting the dishes into the dish washer. He crossed his arms and waited for me to finish.

'What Seth?' I asked still putting the dishes away.

'How long did mum know?' I looked at him.

'What makes you think she knew in the first place?' he smiled sightly and raised his eyebrows. I sighed, 'The day I found out there were yours.'

'Why wasn't I told?' I looked away and sighed.

'Because I knew that if I did, something would happen, and I knew you loved it here, I didn't want you uprooting your life for me.' He hugged me and I realise that I had tears in my eyes.

Lisa walked into the kitchen and smiled at me as she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

'Aunt Antoinette, I was wondering if you could have me booked in for a check up.' I nodded and she thanked me.

I walked upstairs and got dressed after having a shower.

I walked into Tyson's room and saw that he was ready.

When I walked into Selene's I saw she was also ready.

Seth's POV

After Antoinette left, I went around to mum's and walked right in.

'Why didn't you tell me?' she looked up from her paperwork.

'Because she asked me not to.' I looked at her and narrowed my eyes.

'you mean to tell me that you cared more about what she thought then what would have been beneficial for me.'

'beneficial for you, the thing that was beneficial for you at the time, was spending time with Jake, and getting your job, I thought you needed to grow up some more first, and then it never seemed like the right time to tell you.'

'Fine, but if something like this happens again, you're telling me.' My mother nodded absently mindedly and I stormed out of her house before making my way to work.

I couldn't wait until Friday, Antoinette, and the twins were coming to the bonfire and I was going to tell Sam that I was going to stop shifting.

I walked straight up to my cubical and saw that I had an incoming call.

'Hello?' I said the second I had answered the phone.

'Seth, wanted to know if you want to get something for lunch soon.'

'Yeah sure, what time?'

'One, I have to get some lunch for Lisa first and then drop her off at home, she needs to speak with her mum in fifty minutes.'

'Sure, meet you at the local diner.' She hung up and I walked towards Paul, who was looking at the desk in front of him.

'What's wrong dude.' Ihe looked as white as a sheet.

'It's all your fault.'

'Excuse me?' he looked at me.

'You had children, and they are so little and playful that Jazmyn wants some, and I wasn't able to say no, it was her puppy face Seth.'


	17. Hey I rememeber you'

**Antoinette's POV**

I finished work and made my way home. I wanted to spend time with Selene and Tyson.

Tomorrow I was going into work later then I had today so I could get them signed up for primary school.

I walked into the house and walked straight into the lounge room, assuming Tyson and Selene would be in there.

I walked through the door and noted that nobody was actually in the room. I walked outside where all the sounds were coming from and saw Selena and Tyson playing ball with Seth.

He looked really happy outside doing what he was doing. I leaned against the door and smiled watching them.

The clouds outside turned black and a few drops of rain hit the pavement on the back step.

The all ran inside and looked at me smiling. Lisa walked in from the bathroom and looked pale.

They followed me into the kitchen and sat down as I made them all a hot chocolate.

'Kids' why don't you go and chose a movie, and get Lisa to watch with you...i need to talk to your mother.' Both Selene and Tyson nodded and they dragged Lisa into the lounge room and placed a movie into the DVD player.

I looked at him and raised my eyebrows.

'Antoinette I haven't aged since I first changed. I still look like I'm a teenager. I was thinking and I have chosen to stop shifting.' I looked at him and nodded.

'Does that mean you will start aging again?' he nodded and I looked behind me.

'Do you need to tell anyone else?' he nodded.

'Sam and Jacob. I will tell them on Friday.' I nodded and gave him a hug before I started grabbing a few things.

**Seth's POV**

I was glad that she was okay with me no longer shifting. Jacob wasn't going to be so different. He wasn't going to hand the pack to me...he was going to live forever...at least until Nessie died.

Sam on the other hand had already been thinking of staying human. I looked at my watch and noticed that it was six thirty.

'How would you like a day off from cooking?' Antoinette looked at me and smiled.

'Everyday.' I laughed.

'I have to meet somebody, and then we can go out for dinner.' She nodded and looked at the meat in her hand.

I took it from her as she grabbed some snacks for the others.

We got into the car and she drove. I only said we were going to the Cullen's and she knew where we were going.

The second she pulled up in the driveway I was immediately surrounded in the stench of vampires.

I walked up to the door and knocked. A guy opened up the door and looked at me.

'Hello?' I smiled, Garrett should remember me.

'Hey Garrett, I'm Seth, I was told to show you around by the Cullen's.' He looked at me oddly, before smiling.

'Hey I remember you.' I nodded and he turned around just like I did, calling the others up.

Antoinette looked at Garrett and smiled. He looked at her and gave her a huge hug. I was shocked. Antoinette knew these people as well? I looked at her and she shrugged.

We spent a little time at their place and then went out and grabbed something for dinner at the local diner.

Antoinette was watching the way I acted with the kids and was wearing a smile on her face. I was happy.


	18. Four Months Later

Antoinette's POV

**Four months later.**

I was so happy that today was Friday. The week had been so busy.

I picked the twins up from school and stopped off at the shops so I could pick something up for tonight.

The second I got home I was changing into anything I found, I so needed to go shopping and get some more clothes, but every time that I even tried I just thought of Selene, Tyson, Lisa or her upcoming baby.

It was rather annoying not having any more clothes. I would have to go shopping with Ella when I visited in three weeks.

I would surprise her with the fact that I wanted to go shopping.

I heard the door downstairs close before someone rushed up the stairs.

I looked at the door as somebody stood there breathing heavily,.

'Aunt Antoinette. Mum has just called me and she is arriving tomorrow, she wants to talk to you about something.'

I nodded and waited for her to leave before I got changed. The kids were downstairs eating afternoon tea. Tonight Seth and I were going around to his mum's before we went to the bonfire.

I finished getting the kids ready thirty minutes later and smiled at them both before getting up from the bed watching Selene doing her own hair.

I walked downstairs and looked at the time. I saw Seth was sitting on the couch watching TV.

We left ten minutes later; Lisa wasn't going tonight, because Collin was in Alaska visiting the others.

Seth knocked on the door, which I found strange, but then again, Sue and Charlie had just gotten married.

Charlie opened the door and smiled as he saw us. Selene rushed over and gave him a huge hug, before rushing off and giving the same hug to Sue.

Seth's POV

This was my last day for shifting. At nine o'clock tonight I would be making my last shift and at twelve o'clock I would be my last every shift...unless I was needed in the future. I looked at Antoinette who was looking a little distant. Mum noticed it as well.

I shrugged as she looked at me with her eyebrows raised. We both watched Antoinette a little closely the rest of the night.

While she laughed along side Emily and Kim there was something else that was bothering her. I knew that Lisa was looking after the twins tonight as she had work tonight and that I was on my last patrol, but something was bothering her.

Suddenly Antoinette walked over to me.

'Seth we need to go.' I simply nodded and we said our goodbyes.

The second we got home the door opened and Selene rushed out.

'mummy, mummy, Lisa's crying and screaming.' Antoinette picked her up and rushed inside.

'mum?' I called after her. She simply nodded before I lost sight of her. I walked up to mum's place and knocked on the door. Charlie answered it, with mum right behind him.

'I think Lisa's in labour, are you both able to look after the twins. I have patrol in half an hour.' They both nodded, and while mum went into the kitchen to make some hot chocolate for them, Charlie came with me, so he could pick them up.

I walked inside and saw Antoinette holding a bag helping Lisa out of the house towards her car. The second she was in, Antoinette sped off, not driving as safely as she usually did.

I watched as Charlie took Selene and Tyson, while I got ready for my patrol.

I phased and started running around in my usual circle.


	19. She's at the hospital'

Antoinette's POV

I got Lisa to the hospital and she was admitted. I changed into scrubs and went into the birthing room Lisa had been taken to.

She was there withering in pain, screaming for Colin, despite the fact that Colin had come along five months after she had found out she was pregnant, they were both excited to put his name down on the birth certificate as the father.

Colin's mother on the other hand was not.

Five hours later Lisa was still not able to have the baby as her body was not ready for her to come through.

We knew it was a girl, and we knew that the baby was going to be called Suzette Antoinette.

'She's ready to give birth.' I looked at the midwife and nodded taking my place in the seat near Lisa's head.

'okay Lisa, I'm going to need you to push this time.' Lisa nodded at me and gripped the hand I was offering her.

As a contraction ripped through her body, Lisa pushed with all of her might.

I could tell Lisa was estatic when the baby was finally out of her body, and she was able to collapse back onto the bed.

Lisa had actually feinted so I was walking around in the room holding little Suzette, trying to get her to get some sleep.

I had just turned around when the door burst opened. I saw Colin standing there, eyes wild, breathing heavily.

'how's Lisa?' I moved my head towards the bed slightly and Colin walked over to her. I watched as he kissed the top of her head, before turning back to me.

'thank you for being here,' I simply shrugged as he walked over to me. 'hello suzette,' Colin looked at me. 'can I hold her?''

'of course.' Colin smiled as I handed her to him. His smile said it all.

Seth's POV

I had finished my patrol and walked back home, the house was dark, and I knew that Antoinette and Lisa would be at the hospital for hours.

There was a knock at the door and I saw Sam walk into the room.

'He's back.' I sighed with relief, and then realised one thing, Colin was going to be coming over soon, too say hello to Lisa and the baby.

Sam left five minutes later as I sat down on the stairs with a mug of coffee.

It didn't take that long for Colin to rush into the house.

I looked at him, took a sip of my hot chocolate, and looked at him again.

'she's at the hospital.' Colin rushed out of the house, and slammed the door on the way back.

I walked over to the sink and tipped the rest of the liquid out of the mug before rinsing it out and making my way up to the main room.

Antoinette should be home soon, the baby would have had to have been born by now.

It was five in the morning, when I heard a car door slam shut.

That same person tried to unlock the front door, but seemed to be unable to find the right key.

I walked downstairs and opened the front door.

Antoinette was there, half asleep as she tried to open the door.

I pulled her in and picked her up. After closing the door I took her up to our room, so she could go to sleep.

She needed a lot of rest to get over this. It seemed to have drained all the energy out of her.

Though I wasn't as surprised as most people might have been.

I wondered how Leah was going to react when she realised somebody else have given birth to a baby.


	20. Because you're a wonderful person'

**Antoinette's POV**

I woke up the next morning to somebody knocking at the front door.

I got up with some difficulty and went to go and answer the door.

As I walked downstairs, I realised that I was still in the clothes I had been wearing last night.

'Ella, what are you doing here?' she looked at me slightly.

'Didn't Lisa, tell you I was arriving today?' I shrugged.

'We need to go.' She nodded, not knowing what I was going on about.

Though I didn't blame her. I didn't know what I was going on about.

I walked upstairs and made my way to the closet after waking up Seth, he needed to pick up the kids; Ella and I would be going to Port Angeles later on, so we could do a little shopping.

I drove her to the hospital, and we walked straight though to the maternity ward. Ella was only allowed in to visit because she was with me.

I stopped Ella in the hall, and sent Colin out so they could talk.

Five minutes later, just as Lisa was waking up, Colin and Ella walked into the room. Both wearing a smile on their face.

I made my way down to the nursery to pick up Suzette. Lisa wanted to see her.

I picked her up and started making my way towards Lisa's room. I saw a few different nurses run by, but I didn't pay much attention to it, I wasn't on today, and nobody could ask me to be on.

I was about to knock on the door when Colin opened it up. He smiled before moving to the side to let me in.

'Do you want anything from the cafeteria?' I nodded.

'Just ask for Dr Delouse's usual. They will know what to get.' He nodded and made his way towards the cafeteria.

I was at the hospital for three and a half hours before I decided I should go home so I could start on dinner.

'Lisa you should be out later on tonight, Ella Colin will bring you around to my place,' Ella and Lisa nodded as I left the room.

**Seth's POV**

I was sitting in the lounge room watching as the kids played on the Wii when I heard a door slam. Both kids immediately perked up and raced out the front, leaving their game, which caused both of them to die.

I slowly followed them outside and saw Antoinette slowly getting out of the car, she had a smile on her face and a few bags sitting in the front seat. Tyson walked over to the passenger side and grabbed the two bags for her, and after looking at the contents of both of them, I saw his face lit up.

I kept Selene away from Antoinette until she was out of the car and inside the house.

'How is Lisa?' Antoinette groaned slightly before looking at Selene.

'Tired, Aunt Ella won't be back later until after dinner.' Selene squealed with excitement and with a few claps she ran back into the lounge room.

'Can I get you anything?' I asked the second she was sitting down at the dining room table.

'Strong coffee and some of the chocolate in the fridge.' I nodded and poured her a coffee and passed it to her before going to the fridge to grab her chocolate.

'Why am I so tired?' I kissed her head.

'Because you're a wonderful person.' She looked up at me.

'If I was a drugo with pinpricks all over my body, I broken nose dry blood covering my face and bruises all of my body you would still say that.' I shrugged and tilted my head slightly in acknowledgment of what she had said.

'but that's why you love me?' she nodded and stood up.

'right lets go shopping, I need groceries before Ella arrives.' I frowned slightly, she was exhausted she shouldn't be doing more work.

'come on you can come with me.' I smiled slightly. 'kids lets go.' The both bounded into the kitchen smiling as Antoinette grabbed their usual shopping snacks.

They loved going shopping with both of us. The last time we'd actually both been able to, we'd nearly had a huge fight in the middle of the parking lot.


	21. Honey, Daddy cried'

**Antoinette's POV**

We were all in the car and making our back from the shops. Seth was laughing over something and I still had some tomato over my top from Tyson throwing a fit in the fruit and veg isle for me saying no to getting him his favourite chips.

I had needed to raise my voice half a note, and I doubt anybody had noticed the changed except Tyson, Selene and Seth. And the only reason that Seth noticed was because of his great hearing.

I pulled up the front of the house and turned around to look Tyson right in the eyes. He shrunk back slightly, he didn't like it when I got mad.

'you are to go right up to your room and sit there, I will be up shortly, you can do your school homework and nothing else.' He nodded and opened his door.

'Selene you are to do your homework as well.' She nodded glad that I wasn't angry with her. They both scrambeled out of the car and ran inside, while Seth and I made our way inside with all the groceries. Seth helped Selene with her homework while I put everything away. I was putting some space between myself going upstairs to talk with Tyson.

I could no longer put off going upstairs, I grabbed a bottle of water and a couple of strawberries before going up to his room, so he could eat something.

'tyson, hows your homework going?' he looked at me before bursting into tears.

''m so sorry mum, I didn't mean to throw tomato at you. i'm so sorry.' I gave Tyson a hug after I'd put the plate and drink on his dresser.

'tyson, I forgive you, what you did was silly and childish. I want you to remember that I love you and I always will...i just don't like your behaviour sometimes.' He nodded tears still running down his face.

'I shouldn't be crying. Men don't cry.' I chocked back a laugh.

'honey, dad cried the night i was in hospital, the day he found out, you and your sister were calling him daddy, and the day I let him be apart of our lives again.' Tyson smiled through his tears.

**Seth's POV**

I heard everything that Antoinette was saying upstairs. It was all true, I had cried on all those days. And I had cried for three weeks after she had left.

Antoinette and Tyson walked back downstairs twenty minutes later, and Tyson immediately walked over to me. I watched Antoinette as she watched him.

'daddy?' I looked at Tyson. 'I'm sorry that I threw a tomato at mummy and that I hit you.' I bit back a smile and picked him up to give him a hug.

'I forgive you.' his smile was like a bright lamp, it lit up the entire room.

'can we play football outside?' I looked up slightly to see Antoinette's thought about it. But she was no longer in the room. I nodded as he jumped from my knee and rushed outside to the shed.

'he needs to be inside in fifteen minutes.' I nodded to myself before I followed Tyson outside.

I had just done my eighteenth pass to Tyson when the back gate slammed open.

'Seth!' Tyson and I stiffened almost immediately, it was Leah, what was she doing here?

'yes sis?' she paused at the sight of Tyson.

'honey, go inside please?' he nodded before running inside. Leah turned to me. 'look, hurry up all ready and propose to her, I was watching her the other night at the bonfire...and yes I know she was thinking about Lisa...but I bet you anything she was also thinking about you, her and special rock.' I rolled my eyes.

Leah was only telling me this because the entire pack had a pool going on when I was going to propose.

'Leah go away, Lisa arrives in a few minutes, and I don't want you having a fight with her again, and I don't want Colin getting into another fight with you.' she laughed before sighing.

'I preferred you better when you had no morals.' Again I rolled my eyes before I turned to walk back inside.

'look I know you've already told me, slightly... but how much do you love her?'


	22. I was with Family

**Antoinette's POV**

I paused slightly at the back door, I'd heard Leah's comment, she'd half yelled it. I wouldn't have been surprised if Selene had been able to hear it.

'so much, Leah, you know how much it hurts to be away from your imprint, its the same for me...but worse, I have two kids in the deal.

'For Antoinette I would do anything, if she asked me to jump off a cliff-I would do it. Anything that makes her happy I will do. Nothing could ever extinguish my love for her.' I sighed happily while Leah huffed annoyed.

I moved away from the door and turned around and saw Selene standing there looking at me confused.

Somebody knocked on the front door before it opened.

'we're back.' I walked up to the door and took suzette from colin so he could go and grab everything else from the car.

'can I hold her?' I turned to ella.

'of course she's your granddaughter.' She smiled slightly as I handed suzette over to her.

'look don't worry about colin, seriously, he's just a little overboard with being over protective.' She nodded as I walked back into the kitchen and leant against the bench. Dinner was nearly done, so all I had to do was make the salad.

'colin,' I mutted as I tossed the capsicum and tomato together. He walked into the room.

'yes?' I looked at him.

'you need to tell ella everything, she's feeling a little left out.' He nodded before pausing.

'do you think she will understand?' I nodded.

'she's always been a sucker for romance.' He laughed with me as I placd the salad spoons in the bowl.

'dinner!' almost immediately everybody was at the table.

I rolled my eyes and set the bowls down before taking my seat right next to Seth. He smiled at me as Colin looked jumpy sitting at the table instead of looking at Suzette.

I was with family.

**Seth's POV**

Antoinette's face looked happy, which made me happy.

As she sat down at the table however, her face got a wave of concern when she looked at Colin.

'mummy, can I stay at Brad's next week?' Antoinette smiled and nodded her head, she knew that I would never be one to go against her, unless I thought it was really inappropriate.

'Antoinette, I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping in a few days, I was looking at you earlier and I noticed that most of your clothes are two season's too old.' Antoinette rolled her eyes at Ella's question.

'of course, I've been wanting to go for ages.' Ella smiled as she continued eating her dinner.

Everybody was chatting when Suzette was chatting. Colin immediately stiffened at the sound.

'babe, whats wrong?' everybody looked at Lisa, could she not hear the baby crying?

'Lisa, I think Suzie wants to be fed.' Lisa stiffened as well, immediately turning her eyes to her mother.

'can you help me?' I could tell from Ella's reaction that their relationship had always been strained. Ella was one of those mothers who cared for about her career than she did about her kid. When Ella shook her head, Lisa looked down at her lap. Antoinette sighed.

'come on Lisa,' she looked up at Antoinette who had pushed back her chair was was walking towards the nursery.

'so Seth, how is work?' I looked up from antoinette's empty plate and smiled slightly.

'good, business is great, we actually have people coming from Texas wanting us to their construction planners.' She looked at my slyly before continuing with her dinner.

That night when everybody was asleep I crawled into bed next to Antoinette.

'has she hit on you yet?' I looked at her before nodding my head.

'during dinner when I was helping Lisa?' again I nodded.

'as long as you don't fall for it, I don't care.' I kissed as before turning the night off.

'won't happen, I love you.'


	23. We need a new bed'

_**Hey Guys,  
I know I haven't updated in a while but the school website blocked fanfiction and I don't have much access and when I do it's limited.  
**__**Hope you Enjoy it!  
**__**Love; HPLover-NE-BDFan**_

**Antoinette's POV**

There was a crash of thunder before I jumped at a scream.

The scream continued as Selene made her way the hall.

Seth jumped as she ran into the door causing a heavy thump. The door opened and selene made her way over to my side of the bed.

'mummy, can I sleep with you?' I nodded and squashed myself up against Seth so selene could get in and sleep comfortably.

Seth and I watched her go back to sleep with small smiles.

'I love you so much,' I carefully turned around to face Seth.

'I love you too.'

I woke up a while later to somebody tpping me on the arm. I lifted my head and saw Tyson.

'what's wrong honey?' he shook his head before jumping as Seth groaned something in his sleep.

'I had a nightmare, can I sleep with you?' I nodded and he got in next to Selene, but put his head where her feet were. I sighed and tried to get back to sleep.

It was half past one in the morning and I still hadn't gotten some sleep.

I groaned as I got out of bed as easily as I could.

I had tried to be careful of the others, but it was basically impossible to do, when I was squished up against Seth who took up most of the bed, and then the twins who took up the rest.

'where are you going?' I pointed to the couch that was in the corner.

'I can't sleep, and I have an early start tomorrow.' Seth nodded as he looked at the twins sleeping next to him.

'we need a new bed,' I nodded as I grabbed the blanked off of the bed and threw it over me as I lay on the sofa.

'I'll get a new one while in New York, the biggest one they have.' He nodded and closed his eyes.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I spent all night wondering about all the clothes that I could get tomorrow.

I couldn't ait until I left for the plane.

**Seth's POV**

I woke up the following morning and saw that Antoinette had gone.

'Daddy, can we have breakfast?' I nodded and picked Selene up as Tyson scrambled out of the bed and followed us downstairs.

I walked into the kitchen and found Antoinette cooking breakfast.

One look at me and she was frowning.

'morning mummy, how are you?' she smiled at selene as she turned the eggs over.

'good, what do you sya about getting daddy dressed before aunty ella comes down?' Selene nodded and pulled on my hand.

I walked back upstairs with her as she grabbed a top from the wardrobe. I pulled it on as we walked back downstairs.

Ella was sitting at the table on her phone eating her breakfast as Antoinette brushed past me making her way upstairs.

Selene took a seat at the table and started eating her breakfast, while I followed Antoinette upstairs.

She was looking out the window when I entered the room. I wrapped my arms around her waist and placed my chin on her shoulder.

'how long will you be in New York?'

'I'll get back early Monday morning, knowing my sister.' I chuckled slightly.

'what about work?'

'I have a whole week until I go back, are you going to be okay looking after the kids while I'm gone?' I nodded and turned her around.

I broke the kiss as somebody knocked on the door behind us.

'annie, we have to leave soon,' Antoinette nodded as I laughed internally. She didn't like to be called annie.

Antoinette grabbed her laptop and showed me a website.

'quickly pick a bed, while in New York I'll buy it and have it sent out.' I nodded and watched as she packed and got dressed.

'this one.' She looked at it before looking at me.

'why?' I bent and whispered in her ear and watched as her cheeks grew a little pink before nodding giving me a kiss and grabbing her bag as she ran out of the room.


	24. Will you marry me?

**Antoinette's POV**

I sighed with a small smile as Ella and I made our way towards the luggage carasols with a trolley each. I couldn't believe how much stuff we had brought in New York. It had been a good amount of time and money spent there. I was just glad to be back in Washington State.

'Come on Ella, I've got to get home before the truck arrives.' She huffed at me as I grabbed the last of my bags. i had no idea how everything was going to fit into the car.

'I'm coming.' Together we walked towards the private car park, where I'd had my car locked up while we'd been away.

I pulled up in the driveway and saw Seth standing in the doorway a massive smile on his face.

'Colin, we might need help?' I nodded as Colin appeared behind Seth.

'Colin, can you please put all of Ella's stuff into her car, she's going to leave this afternoon.' He nodded as Seth grabbed all my bags and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

'I'm glad your back.' I smiled as I followed him up to our bedroom.

'I'm glad we're back as well.'

'Come on Colin, the trucks going to arrive any minute, and we still need to dismantle the bed.' Colin groaned as Suzette started to cry.

'I've got to get Suzie, before she wakes Lisa up.'

'I'll do it. Seth knows what needs to be done.' Colin nodded as I went downstairs to grabbed the bottle of milk from the fridge before making my way up to the temporary nursery.

'Now, this is what I missed.' I turned around and saw Seth watching me from the doorway.

'what did you miss?'

'the holding the baby, burping, feeding, talking, getting to go to sleep...' I chuckled.

'the not touching me for six weeks.'

'six weeks?' I nodded as I burped Suzette. 'Marry me?' I turned around after I put Suzette back into her cot, as she was asleep again.

'What?'

**Seth's POV**

I took a deep breath and looked her in the eye.

'Antoinette, will you marry me?' I saw a small smile creep onto her face.

'Yes.'

'Really?'

'Really.' I strode towards her and picked her up, smashing my lips against hers.

'Come on,' I said as I started dragging her out of the house.

'Where are we going?'

'Window shopping.' She started shaking her hand and tugging her hand from mine.

'What about the truck, Suzette and then the kids when they come home from school.'

'Colin?' she shook her head.

'you have to talk to my father, he'll kill you in the first place.'

'but we're twenty six!' she blinked and raised her left eyebrow at me. I nodded, I knew what her father was like.

'I have the weekend off in three weeks, we can go then.' I shook my head.

'we'll go on Friday, go back to work this week, so we can go on Friday. I want to marry you.' She smiled as a truck pulled up in the drive way.

'Alright, while you get the bed together, I'll go pick up the kids.' I nodded at Antoinette as she got into her car.

'Your mum is coming over for dinner tonight, so I'll get something to make.' Antoinette was nearly out of the driveway when Colin stopped her as he was in desperate need to talk to her. She nodded continuously before shaking her head once.

'Daddy, can you open the jam for me?' I looked down at Selene with one nod of my head she handed it to me. One twist and the lid opened. 'thank you daddy.' I nodded as my mother stepped out of the kitchen and sat down next to Charlie.

'So Antoinette looks very happy about going to Connecticut this weekend. Why is that?' I smiled at my mothers words.

'Because I asked her to marry me,' She grinned as Suzette started crying again. The three of us laughed as Lisa rushed to get her.


	25. Nothing sadder than an English major

**Hey, guys. So sorry that I haven't uploaded in a while. Hopefully how I have my laptop set up at the moment I will be able to upload on a semi-regular basis ... hopefully ... And I have to finish the next chapter or it would be uploaded today.**

**Love you alll, and I love the reviews.**

**Antoinette's POV**

'Hey Woody, I was wondering if I could work the rest of this week and go on my break for the weekend. I want to visit my family.' He nodded as the door opened.

'Come in, I actually have a favour to ask you Antoinette. Carlisle Cullen has a very sick patient that he sent here for a holiday. But he's gone into a coma because a tumour is pressing on his brain. Can you assist Carlisle on removing it?' I nodded as somebody sat in the chair next to me.

'Carlisle?' he gave me a quick hug and smiled. 'When do you need to go into surgery.'

'now, is that alright?' I nodded and looked at Woody.

'You can call Seth, I'll leave the second this surgery is over, and then come back in tomorrow for a twenty four hour shift,' woody nodded as I stood up.

'Enjoy.'

I walked back into the house and saw Seth standing by the doorway.

'How's Carlisle?' I nodded and made my way towards the lounge room, yanking the remote from Colin, I turned on Collage football.

There was nothing sadder than an English major pretending to be a jock just to get laid.

'Who's been around Vampires?' Seth pointed to me to answer Colin's question.

'Woody said yes. I have a twenty four hour shift starting tomorrow at twelve. Is that okay with you?' Seth nodded and sat down by my feet.

'I'm sure Lisa and Colin can cook something for dinner tomorrow night; just as long as your shifts get back into their normal pattern when we get back.' I nodded and closed my eyes.

'Three on, two off, three nights, two off...' Seth nodded as I yawned. 'I take on interns in a few weeks.' He chuckled; he knew it annoyed me to take on interns.

'You'll be fine.' I smiled and started to fall asleep.

That night I slept solidly not even waking up when Selena ran into the room, crying because of a nightmare.

**Seth's POV**

'Hurry up, Selene, go and grab your suitcase!' I yelled as Antoinette pulled up in the drive way, she looked pissed off which was not the best sign for her before a flight.

'are they ready?' I shook my head as Antoinette took a deep breath.

'kids, you have five minutes to grab your stuff and bring it down stairs!' it took the twins three and a half minutes while Antoinette poured herself a coffee.

'how was work?' she glared slightly at her coffee before looking at me.

'they have me on ER for a week when I come back; I hate ER.'

'Mummy, I made this at school today,' she loked down her frown immediately thrown away.

'do you want to tell me about it?' Selene nodded as she held her arms up for Antoinette to pick her up.

'It is of all four of us, one big happy family.'

Antoinette groaned something unintelligible as the plane started to desend.

'what's wrong?' she sighed slightly before looking at me, Selene's head resting on her chest.

'We are going to be pent up in the house with bth off my parents and I am overly frustrated, I need to relax but I don't know how.' I snickered slightly.

'its easy. You suggest your parents take the children out for the afternoon tomorrow, and we stay at the house.' She smirked kissing me before waking up Selene.

'that sounds like a good idea. Either that or we are both incredibly quiet tonight with a towel underneath so mum doesn't find evidence.'

She sighed as I watched the landmarks.

'I can see people.' She sighed with relief before pointing to Tyson.

He had fallen asleep as well.

'Sweetie, Seth, lovely to see you again.' I watched as Antoinette gave her mother a hug befre giving her father one.

I had missed this.


	26. I think I might be pregnant'

**Antoinette's POV**

I groaned as I stretched my body against Seth's. It was too early in the morning to do anything, but I was bored.

And in pain.

I grabbed my phone just as it started to ring.

'Are you really back?' I sat up in bed, and frowned trying to figure out who was.

'who is this?'

'Annie, you don't remember your best friend from Collage?' I stifled back a squeal.

'Jacinta, wow its been ages.'

'I know right, anyway, your parents told me that you were in town, and I wanted to meet up with you again. You can bring the kids. We all are, as well as our husbands.' I smirked over the phone.

'I'll call you later,' she squealed again before hanging up. I groaned as Seth's arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me towards him.

'who was that?'

'an old friend, she has been contact with my mother and wants to meet up with me. she knows about you, so she will want to meet you as well.' He nodded against my neck, as the door was flung open

'Mummy, Tyson called me a cow.' I groaned and snuggled into Seth's chest.

'Tyson!' Seth called. Selene scampered onto the bed, playing with my hair as I tried to sleep.

'Yes dad?'

'Why did you call your sister a cow?'

'because she wouldn't give me back my game.' My head snapped up and I glared at Selene. It was the fifth time since we had left La Push.

'Why did you not give back your brothers game?'

'because I wanted to play, and he wasn't letting me.' I sighed and sat up.

'alright, games are banned until we get back to La Push. ' there was silence. 'do I make myself clear?'

'yes mum.' I sighed,

'go and get all electronic games for me now.' Both children scampered out of the room.

'I would like to meet your friend,'

**Seth's POV**

'Alright, she'll probably call me in a few minutes, she forgot to give me the details.'

'Should I get the kids dressed?' Antoinette shook her head, as Selene walked back into the room, holding her Nintendo and the case of games to go with it. I took it while Antoinette looked at Selene from where she was lying.

'mummy, daddy, I am so sorry that I had a fight with Tyson about the games.' Antoinette looked at Selene as Tyson came into the room, holding a black Nintendo and a black case for his games. 'Tyson, I am sorry for stealing your games and not giving them back.'

'I'm sorry Selene for calling you names. Sorry mummy and daddy for getting into a fight with Selene.' I smiled.

'we forgive you. We both love you…' I started, pausing to allow Antoinette to continue.

'we just don't like the behaviour. Now get dressed, were meeting aunty Jacinta.' Both kids squealed with excitement, dropped their toys on the end of our bed and rushed back to their rooms to get dressed.

'You're phone is about to ring again.' Antoinette groaned and stood up, stretching her entire body, both of us wincing at the sound of bones cracking.

'That was not healthy,' she muttered as she grabbed her stomach and held her breath. I frowned and sat up and she sat back on the bed and put her head between her knees. I answered her phone, and spoke to Jacinta whilst Antoinette continued trying to breathe evenly.

'Are you sure your up for going?' she nodded, something going on in her head.

'Yeah, it was like this before.'

'what do you mean?'

'I think I might be pregnant.' I was silent as she held up her hands, 'Don't get your hopes up, I want a test first.' I nodded, my shoulders slumping slightly.

'can we do it today?' she nodded.

'but we need to talk to mum and dad later on.' Seth nodded.

'I'll do that in five minutes. We should get dressed.'


	27. They want me to move to New York'

**Antoinette's POV**

'So, when are we going to take the test?' Seth whispered into my ear, as Jacinta ordered drinks for the six of us.

'When we get back home, can you check on the twins?'

'Are you sure you don't want coffee?' Jacinta asked as Antoinette took a deep breath.

'Yeah,' Jacinta shook her head, frowning slightly.

'Think you may be pregnant?' I glared at her.

'Maybe.'

'Mum, are you able to take the kids out for about an hour?'

'Sure,' I smiled and gave her a hug.

'Thanks.'

'Ready?' I jumped and glared at Seth.

'Fortunately for you, I am.' She snorted slightly before handing me the test. I walked towards the bathroom reading the steps for the test.

'Well?' Seth asked as I walked out of the bathroom. I shrugged.

'We have to wait five minutes before we can do anything.' He nodded and pulled me in for a hug.

'Whatever happens is fine with me.'

**ONE YEAR LATER**

'Seth!' I yelled, at the sight of the entire pack in the nursery.

'Yeah?'

'Get the boys out of here, I need to feed Frankie.'

'BOYS!'

'I love this.' I murmered against his top, as I breathed deeply.

'I love this too, nearly as much as I love you and the kids.'

'I'm so glad that we go back together.' I whispered as my eyelids drooped. 'I'm wanted back at work tomorrow. Apparenty according to nurse gossip, I getting a promotion.'

'Well you are the most qualified.'

**Seth's POV**

'Seth, can you come into the kitchen please?' I untangeled myself from the kids to walk into the kitchen, stopping at the sight of Antoinette holding Franking as she fed him.

'What's wrong?'

'I'm been promoted.' I nodded slowly.

'They want me to move to New York, and head the division there.'

'When do they want you to start?'

'The second I'm off maternity leave.'

'Oh; that's in three weeks.' She nodded before burping Frankie.

'What should we do?' I took a step towards her and pulled her in for a hug, thinking about the question.

'An adventure is an adventure, right?' She looked at me and smiled.

'Right.'

**The End**


End file.
